Electric shavers have a stationary screen or guard behind which a driven blade is rotated or reciprocated to shave the user by shearing the individual hairs which project through the openings in the screen. In the type of shaver to which this invention applies, the blade is perforated and is reciprocated while pressed firmly against the inner face of the screen. The sides of each of the perforations form a plurality of sharp cutting edges. After repeated use, these edges become dull. When this happens, it is conventional practice to replace the dull blade with a new one. This is both an expensive and a wasteful practice.